The Lust for Power: Chapter 17
I dreamed of my friends. They battled the Erymanthian Boar along with the Laistrygonian Giants and the Scythian Dracaenas. I also dreamed of Evan, who is injured, then I saw something that resembles my face. Could that be my double? Or could it be a god or a goddess? Then, I saw the figure turning into a dove, and the dream faded. I was back in the room. This time it's colder. Somehow, I didn't have a hypothermia, I'm just shivering. But I know in a long run I'm going to get one if my friends didn't rescue me fast. I have to find a way out of here. The darkness is draining my life force slowly. I'm not even sure that I would last for 1 whole week in the darkness. Then, Fuuka came in the room along with Elizabeth. "So, how was our next wave of monsters?" Fuuka asked. "Oh, it took quite a while to bring all of them here. But I was able to bring all of the birds here." Elizabeth replied. "Excellent..." They said. "They would be in such disarray when they encounter the Stymphalian Birds." Stymphalian birds??? They're like very dangerous! They used claws to rip people to shreds, and the only way to stop it is to use loud music. Music... I thought. I had one of those. My necklace... Yes, it does transform into a tent, but Hyperion once told me that it could emit loud music by pushing the gold button on top of it while it's in its tent form. Then, Nyx came in the room. "So, is the surprise ready?" Fuuka and Elizabeth smiled. "It's ready, ma'am. This time we're planning to use the stymphalian birds so their quest will be in such disarray." I moved a foot, but they notice it and Elizabeth walked up to me. She slapped my face hard. "Mmmmmmmmmmffffff!!!" I muffled. "Now if I caught you moving again, I'll slap you even harder!" She threatened. I whimpered and began to cry again. She grabbed my collar. "So, you're a children of Hyperion, huh? Why am I so surprised?" "It's because he's the..." "Silence, Fuuka!!" Elizabeth retorted. "I know, that's why Nyx kept him here." Then, they looked at each other, and at me. Somehow, I knew they were going to torture me further. They walked towards me as I tried to run away. They got me, and Elizabeth stepped on my belly, knocking my breath out. Elizabeth grabbed an iron pole and hit my ribs. I felt my ribs are going to crack. "Oh, Josh. What's the matter? Can't you stand the excruciating pain?" Elizabeth mocked. I moaned, and Elizabeth peeled my gag off, and she carried me to the fish tank filled with water. Then, she threw me into the fish tank. I writhed and struggled with all my might for breath and to escape. It's been 2 minutes now and I'm still underwater. I gulped and put my head down while Elizabeth picked me up from the fish tank. I gasped and coughed and shuddered. They looked amused as they continued to watch me gasping for air, and Fuuka put the gag back on my mouth. I waited for a moment, then I fall asleep. In my dreams, I saw Lady Aphrodite talking to them, and she's talking to them about something. I whispered to her. "My lady, if you excuse me, I'm just here to tell you... that there's stymphalian birds coming our way in the next wave. Please, tell that to my friends, so they can be ready. Also, tell Kari to use my necklace. There's an option where you could activate the loud music to cause the birds in disarray." Aphrodite whispered back to me. "Ok then." Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page